Mejunje
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato observa la disputa desde lejos. Sora y Taichi son realmente tal para cual. Y a la par, ambos son suyos. Pero meter la pata conlleva tener que sacarla. [Fic "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8"]
Empezamos con los fics de La semana de la diversidad sexual. Este reto casi pareció ser creado para mi 8D Ok, no.

* * *

Lo que escogí, para no variar, fue el siguiente:

Taiorato; Poliamor 2 chicos y 1 chica (3x3) **Bisexualidad ,** Fetichismo de alguna parte del cuerpo y ver pornografía.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título** : Mejunje.

 **Pareja:** Taiorato.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Datos:** OOC, IC. Sin AU. Sin Canon.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez, relación poliamorosa.

 **Disclaimer:** este fic es Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8 y Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Mejunje**

..

 **.**

..

Yamato los observó. Sentado sobre la mesita de madera de café, con un cojín entre las manos y la vista fija en ellos. Taichi y Sora discutían. Era algo ya habitual para él. No es que el amor se estuviera apagando, es que era su modo de explotar, gastar las energías acumuladas. Sora podía soportar a Tai. Taichi podía soportarla a ella. Todo era perfecto para ese momento.

Quizás otros estuvieran preocupados. Una pareja lanzándose gritos a diestro y siniestro era peligroso. Pero Yamato sabía perfectamente que Taichi jamás levantaría la mano a Sora y que Sora se pegaría las manos contra el cinturón si fuera necesario antes que hacerlo.

Solo una vez golpeó a Taichi. Un caso extremo en el que Yamato y él casi mueren. Pero eso fue tres años atrás, cuando ambos eran demasiado alocados. La ecuación era sencilla: Un coche. Un carnet recién sacado. Dos tíos dentro. Un siniestro. Una mujer pelirroja corriendo por un hospital.

Sora lo abofeteó de lo aterrada que estaba mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Taichi la abrazó y un instante después, Sora se echó a sus brazos también al comprobar que estaba vivo y sano. Ambos solo terminaron con una pierna escayolada y un brazo.

Si alguien le preguntaba por qué discutían esa vez Yamato señalaría el video que estaba debajo de la televisión. Y probablemente explicaría que todo aquello venía desde la noche.

Convivir en pareja era ya complicado y convivir con tres personas sentimentalmente enlazados, también lo era. No obstante, sus cosas iban bastante bien. Los tres habían aceptado sus sentimientos. Y Sora los aceptaba a los dos hombres, especialmente, su sexualidad bisexual. El gran problema de Sora era que simplemente amaba a dos hombres al mismo ritmo. Ni un poco o un poco menos. Yamato y Taichi claramente entraban dentro de la bisexualidad.

Quizás el problema era otra cosa más de orgullo que de problemas maritales, como diría aquel.

Yamato volvió a mirar de reojo el video donde la cinta llevaba pausada desde la noche. Entre los gritos, recordó como había comenzado todo.

Aquella tarde, Taichi había llegado a la casa cargando con una bolsa con mucho misterio. La abrió para entregarle a Sora una caja de dulces y luego, se encerró en su dormitorio hasta la cena. Cuando Yamato golpeó la puerta para hacerle salir, Taichi básicamente abrió para hacerle entrar de un tirón.

—¿Sora está cansada?

Yamato levantó las cejas con incredulidad ante la pregunta.

—¿Estás de broma? Antes de ayer nos soportó a los dos dentro y no una sola vez. ¿Tú que crees?

Yagami negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso, diantres. No es para tener sexo exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

Taichi se había acercado a la bolsa que había traído con tanto secreto y sacó una cinta dentro de una funda azul, la característica de los videoclubs. El rubio la cogió cuando se la lanzó. La abrió con gesto aburrido, hasta que se tensó como si un resorte hubiera saltado dentro de él. Desvió la mirada de la cinta a él, sucesivamente, mientras Yagami asentía repetidas veces y sonreía de esa forma traviesa suya.

—Ya sabes que Sora las odia— le recordó lanzándoselo de vuelta. Taichi asintió—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, es algo que veremos tú y yo. Si Sora está cansada, se acostará temprano y podremos verla sin problemas.

Yamato no era de los de hacer cosas a escondidas de Takenouchi cuando se trataba de sexualidad. Puede que tuviera algún tabú escondido, como que por ejemplo la boca de Taichi lo ponía a mil o que las caderas de Sora eran su fetiche más oculto. Adoraba la forma del hueso de su cadera cuando se sacudía durante el sexo.

Aún así, había aceptado verla.

Esperaron a que Sora se acostara para ello. Incluso esperaron tres horas. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación de la chica y se sentaron en el sofá con todo a oscuras para disfrutar del momento.

Taichi, tras darle play, se estiró junto a él, con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra pasando por sus hombros. Yamato estiró las piernas y las cruzó por los tobillos, con parte de su hombro derecho sobre el castaño.

Yamato había visto anterior ese tipo de películas. Crecer con un padre sin madre implicaba conocer muchas cosas estrafalarias. Nunca le contaría a nadie que había pillado más de una vez a su padre masturbándose mientras veía una película porno o que se sentaba con él a verlas por puro aburrimiento.

Ya hasta casi se convirtió en un ritual donde después, ambos abandonaban la sala para tener su propia intimidad.

Con Taichi era diferente. Verlas con él conllevaba a tener una erección en toda regla. Y que no fuera vergonzoso o incómodo. El castaño solía tener la misma reacción.

Ambos miraban la pantalla atentamente, mientras sus cuerpos tensaban. La actriz porno era pelirroja. Y aquello empezó a calar en ambos. La pantalla se enfocaba únicamente en ella, mientras era penetrada y gemía como si aquello fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Cuando la cámara retrocedió, dos hombres a su lado se masturbaban uno a otro.

Sin darse cuenta, su propia mano resbaló hasta la entrepierna contraria. Taichi dio un respingo al notarle, pero con la mano que tenía sobre su estómago, lo incitó a continuar. Sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, sus dedos se deslizaron por encima del pantalón de chándal, marcando la erección, bajando hasta sus testículos y subiendo hasta la punta. Tai gruñó y meneó las caderas contra él.

Sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes, excitados.

Tai apartó la mano de sus hombros para dirigirla hacia él y colmarlo de las mismas atenciones. Cuando sus manos ya surcaban la barrera de las ropas, los dos hombres estaban preparándose mutuamente y la mujer cabalgaba sobre otro, con sus rellenos senos saltando al compás mientras los dedos del hombre le abrían las nalgas y apretaba.

Hubo un momento en que Yamato apenas podía prestar atención a la película. Los dedos de Taichi sobre su falo eran completamente todo su mundo. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a darle el mismo placer, gruñendo satisfecho cuando le escuchó sisear.

Sus ojos se encontraron entonces y sus cuerpos se movieron en busca de sus bocas. Sus lenguas uniéndose en una batalla campal de mordiscos, besos y suspiros. Taichi se removió contra él, tumbándolo. Yamato le arañó la espalda y levantó las caderas hasta que, con pantalones bajados y bóxer, sus miembros se encontraron.

Los atrapó entre sus dedos y moviendo las caderas contra él, se encargó de que ambos se acariciaran. Sus dientes, mordieron el pecado de labios que el Yagami parecía poseer para volverle loco.

Tai arqueó su cuerpo, rugiendo su nombre y un instante antes de correrse, su mano se apoyó contra el sofá. Yamato no podía descifrar si los gemidos eran ya suyos, de Tai o de la película, hasta que su propio orgasmo le estalló en las sienes y la mano.

Las luces del dormitorio se encendieron entonces y aún con la completa sensación del orgasmo, escuchó a Sora gritar sus nombres.

Taichi le miró sin comprender, luego a ella y Sora acercándose a ellos para sacar el mando de debajo de la mano de Tai. Apagó la televisión y los miró estupefacta.

—Mañana hablaremos.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella con tal fuerza, que los cuadros de la casa temblaron.

Y por eso estaban discutiendo esa mañana.

Sora realmente no había querido hablar de ello. Por la forma en que se había comportado cuando se encontró con él en la cocina a la hora de desayunar. Le dio un beso casto de buenos días y luego la espalda para prepararse su propio café. Yamato quería haber entrado en conversación, explicarle que fue sin querer que se subiera el volumen, pero Taichi entró en la cocina y todo fue la explosión.

Las mujeres eran seres peligrosos, especialmente, si preguntabas al día siguiente de un _Mañana hablaremos_ con un _¿Sigues enfadada?_

Parecía que Tai no podía comprender del todo eso.

Las palabras empezaron a convertirse en gritos, algunas palabrotas dirigidas hacia nadie en particular, — de Sora, suponía, dirigida a las películas porno y de Taichi, hacia sí mismo más de una—, miradas con enfado y ojos impregnándose de lágrimas.

Fue entonces cuando Taichi soltó la pregunta más dolorosa hacia Sora.

—¿Qué te molesta exactamente? ¿Qué nos lo montáramos sin ti o que viéramos una película porno?

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas al instante que esas palabras salieron. Gimió dolorosamente y apartándolo con su hombro, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Taichi buscó respuestas en él. Yamato se levantó y tras darle un puñetazo en el hombro, se metió dentro del dormitorio.

Sora estaba metiendo sus cosas en el bolso para irse a trabajar.

—No puedes irte de este modo, Sora— puntualizó deteniéndola desde la espalda y abrazándola. Besó su nuca.

—Déjame, Yamato. Que tú no hayas dicho nada no quiere decir que no lo estuvieras haciendo.

Pese a todo, él no la soltó. Volvió a besar sus cabellos y con un suave empuje en su cintura, la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a él. Sora desvió la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas. Él se las besó.

—¿Tanto te cuesta ser sincera con él? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

Entonces le miró. Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cansada en los labios.

—A ti no te cuesta entenderme.

Ishida enarcó una ceja y ahogó un gruñido en la garganta.

—¿Eso crees? A veces no te entiendo nada, mujer. Por ejemplo; esa manía tuya de que bajemos la tapadera del váter.

Sora infló los mofletes y le clavó los dedos en las costillas con intenciones de alejarle. Yamato continuó en sus treces, firme.

—Pero esta discusión no es por una tapa de váter levantada. Si no porque te empeñas en no ser sincera con él.

—¿Cómo puedo decir algo así? ¡Suena tan egoísta!

Yamato lo sopesó.

—No creo que sea egoísta. Y si lo fuera, todos hemos sido egoístas desde el principio entre nosotros. Todos queremos algo del otro. ¿No?

—Sí, pero…

Ishida enarcó una ceja. Sora apretó los labios.

—Me enciende— protestó—. Si no le conociera de siempre… diría que lo hace aposta.

Yamato suspiró.

—Creo que Taichi tiene ese fetiche. Le encanta ponerte como una moto para luego disfrutarte.

Sora enrojeció ante esas palabras. La llama iba calmándose. Yamato quizás fuera esa parte de la pareja entre ellos tres cuando Taichi y Sora discutían. Sora era la parte calmante cuando Taichi y él decidían que más que sexo necesitaban unos buenos puñetazos para despertar.

—¿Por qué tú y yo no discutimos?

—Lo hacemos— respondió sorprendido—. La semana pasada porque tú querías por narices que llevara el coche a limpiar y yo quería dormir y tocar.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior.

—Cierto. Debería… hablar con él.

Yamato asintió. Le acarició las mejillas y besó sus labios antes de separarse. Sora le metió las manos por la camiseta y apretó sus carnes. Si no fuera porque casi podía escuchar a Taichi dando pasos de gigante frente a la puerta, hubiera ido a más.

Se separó de ella con un gruñido y se detuvo antes de irse.

—Las pelirrojas tetudas no me gustan— puntualizó.

Sora le tiró su pintalabios. Yamato salió guardándoselo en el bolsillo e hizo paso a Taichi para que entrara.

La conversación duró más o menos quince minutos. No se gritaron, pero un instante después, la puerta se abrió. Taichi asomó la cabeza, sin camiseta y con una marca roja recién hecha en el cuello.

—Yamato— nombró—. Te la robo por un momento.

Ishida rodó los ojos y se llevó un cigarro a la boca.

—¿Seguro que quieres que tu culo pase hambre? — musitó enarcando la comisura de sus labios.

Taichi maldijo entre dientes y sin decir más, dejó la puerta abierta en invitación.

Yamato volvió a guardar el cigarro sin encender en su caja. Abriéndose la correa del pantalón, entró a la habitación.

Pornografía. Sexo de reconciliación. Fetiches y bisexualidad. Eso sería a simple vista.

Muy en el fondo, era amor. Un mejunje de amor que pocos podrían entender. Quizás, jamás, sopesó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Lo demás, siempre sería un completo secreto.

 **FIN**

 **16 de Abril del 2016.**


End file.
